Various types of alarms exist to protect against unauthorized or undetected access to secured premises. Some such alarms may be installed on a knob of a door. Typically, such alarms include a switching mechanism to activate an auditory alarm signal when the door is opened. Unfortunately, conventional alarms may be difficult to install, only work in a single orientation, or provide limited information to the user.